Frontier: The Beginning
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Daisuke is visiting her cousin for his brother's birthday with friends when they get strange messages on their phones, messages that will lead them on a huge adventure and change them for life.
1. Chapter 0 (Bios, Plus changes)

Welcome to my Frontier story!

I have recently been going through some of my Digimon stories and updating them, this is one of them.

In this one, Daisuke is Takuya's cousin coming to visit for his little brothers birthday, along with her two friends Erza Damon and Blake Morgan.

SUMMARY: Daisuke is visiting her cousin for his brother's birthday with friends when they get strange messages on their phones, messages that will lead them on a huge adventure and change them for life.

Three guess's as to who Erza is related to. (P.S It is a small crossover with another season, for now. *Sneaky smirk*)

I do NOT own Digimon, Smite, League of Legends or anything else related! I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Now onto the Bios!

* * *

 **BIOS:**

 **xxx**

 **NAME** : Daisuke Motomiya.

 **AGE** : 7-years-old.

 **Digimon Warrior Spirit** : Harmony

 **Human spirit** : Hikarimon, for what she looks like go on Smite for Nemesis's Vanquisher skin, only get rid of the floating lamp things around her and her change the metal wings to two sets of angel wings. The first set being normal sized angel wings with the second set being half the size of the upper wings.

 **Beast Spirit** : Yamimon, She looks like Nemesis's Red Vengeance skin off Smite. She also has a pair of black angel wings on her back along with a black bladed tail, claws, along with fangs in her mouth. (Think xenomorph tail. Also, her weapon in this form is a pair of arm blades that Rayne off Bloodrayne has strapped to her arms.)

 **Bio** : Daisuke is a kind child and likes to have fun and play with her big sister when she's not busy with school work, Daisuke also likes Soccer and sometimes singing for her family. She is childhood friends with Erza who she met on a playdate between their parents who are old school friends, she also met Blake soon after who is friends with Erza.

 **xxx**

 **NAME** : Erza Damon.

 **AGE** : 8-years-old.

 **Digimon Warrior Spirit** : Hazard.

 **Human Spirit** : Xeniamon, She looks like Default Bellona off Smite. Only replace her human body with an anthro female Guilmon, she will also have a Valkyrie style helmet but replace the feathers with Guilmon head fins. Her Hazard mark is located on her chest.

 **Beast Spirit** : Neriomon, She looks like a mix between a cyborg and a Dinosaur. She will have a T-rex shaped body in red with Guilmon body patterns but with Grimlock's body from Transformers Age of Extinction acting as her 'armor', the only showing parts of her are the pads of her feet, hands or claws and her eyes which are blood red. (She's basically a red Gulimon/T-rex inside or fused with Grimlock's body from the 4th movie a cyborg dinosaur! Kinda like Wargrowlmon he is a cyborg looking digimon after all.)

 **Bio** : She is the first born daughter to Spencer Damon and Sarah Damon, she is excited to be a big sister soon. She is friends with Blake who is her first male friend and likes to hang out with him, she is also friends with Daisuke after they met at a playdate. She has a mean punch when angered and likes to hang out with her friends.

 **xxx**

 **NAME** : Blake Morgan.

 **AGE** : 10-years-old.

 **Digimon Warrior Spirit** : Energy.

 **Human Spirit** : WargreymonX. (Off Digimon X-Evolution.) His Warrior Symbol looks like the rings of the Atom symbol but instead of a black dot in the center, there is a sword.

 **Beast Spirit** : MetalGarurumonX. (Off Digimon X-Evolution.)

 **Bio** : Blake is friends with both Erza and Daisuke, he is shy at times but only when meeting new people. He is very smart and great at making gadgets to help his friends out, he is also very smart on a computer and knows how to hack thanks to his dad being a hired hacker for the government to hunt down criminals. Blake is not often angered but when he is angered he will let you know by smashing your face in, he likes to hang out with Erza and Daisuke when he's not helping his dad on the computer or his mother with cooking.

* * *

Done!

The first chapter is coming up soon, so stay tuned.

Also here are the future pairings, Daisuke/Alphamon, Erza/Gallantmon, Blake/Omnimon.

So, until the next chapter! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to chapter 1 technically.

In this chapter Takuya, Daisuke, Blake, and Erza start their journey in the Digital world!

Before we start!

 **Spirit Locations**!

 **Daisuke's Spirit** is located with Koji's spirit.

 **Blake's Spirit** is with Takuya's Spirit

 **Erza's Spirit** is located with JP's Spirit.

Their Beast spirits are at these **Locations** :

 **Daisuke B-Spirit** \- With Zoe's Beast spirit.

 **Blake B-Spirit** \- With Koji's Beast spirit.

 **Erza B-Spirit** \- With Takuya's Beast spirit.

This is mostly so I remember where I put them, It's hard to keep track of where you put your spirits.

This story will also be a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Data squad in the near future, I have big plans!

I also just realized with me adding in three more warriors makes it the 13 Legendary warriors, kinda like the 13 royal knights.

I do NOT own Digimon, Smite, League of Legends or anything related to them! I only own My Ocs and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CH 1 **: All Aboard! (Part 1)  
**

 **JAPAN**

It was a sunny day in Japan with many people rushing around for work or at their own leisure, younger children were enjoying the weekend without worry of school while the older children stayed inside to play video games or study for school exams.

But in one such household, it was a bit different cause this family was preparing for a small birthday party!

This was the Kanbara household, home to 11-year-old Takuya Kanbara who was at the moment bored out of his skull. He sighs looking around the room, his little brother was on the floor drawing what he wanted for his birthday or writing he wasn't sure.

"Takuya! Be on the lookout for your cousin, she'll be here any minute with friends," His mother said while on the phone to his father.

"Alright, Mom!" Takuya said as he stood up and went to the front door, it was better than being bored!

"Man, I hope my cousin brought something to keep me entertained! I'll even play a card game," Takuya said as he stood by the door with arms crossed.

"Ask and you shall receive!" A young voice said making Takuya jump, he turns and opens the front door.

"How did you know?" Takuya asked as outside the front door stood three kids.

The first was a young girl 7-year-old girl with burgundy hair that was chin length and slightly spiky, her deep brown eyes held excitement as she stood with a present in her arms. She had on a white T-shirt with a brown jacket over it, she had on a pair of blue jeans with black Nike shoes with white laces. She also had on a red bandana around her neck. This was Daisuke Motomiya, cousin to Takuya and fellow soccer fan.

The second girl was 8-years-old with shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes, she had on a red T-shirt with a gray denim long-sleeved jacket. She also had on camouflage cargo pant jeans on with a black belt holding them up, on her feet she had a pair of black combat boots with her jeans tucked into them. She also had a pair of fingerless black leather gloves on while around her neck was a chain necklace with a pair of dog tags on it, this girl was Erza Damon best friend of Daisuke and the martial artist of the group.

The last kid was a 10-year-old boy with black hair that was short and spiky with his eyes being an ice blue color, he had on a white T-shirt with a denim jacket and dark blue denim jeans with brown shoes and a black belt. He also had a black backpack with him and a pair of black gloves on his hands along with a pair of purple headphones around his neck this was Blake Morgan friend to Erza and Daisuke but also the resident hacker and gadget maker.

"We heard your voice through the door," Erza said as she sent Takuya a smirk.

Daisuke giggles as she pulled a pack of cards from her pocket, Takuya just chuckled saying "You know me too well,"

"Of course I do, we're cousins after all," Daisuke said as Takuya let them inside.

After Daisuke gave her present to Shinya who was happy that his cousin had arrived and promised to play a video game with her later, Daisuke just giggled as she went over to watch Takuya who was now locked in a game of Go Fish with Blake.

Erza was near the table doing practice punches while Daisuke sat down to watch the boys play, that was until Erza asked a strange question.

"Hey? Daisuke? Do you get the feeling that your missing something?" Erza asked as she stopped punching the air.

"Huh?" Daisuke muttered as she looked over her shoulder to Erza, the fighting girl sighs saying "You know, like something is missing from you, like an incomplete feeling?"

This just made Daisuke more confused asking "Incomplete? You mean like you forgot something or?"

"Or like I'm missing a part of myself, I don't know it's strange," Erza said while scratching her head in a slightly frustrated way.

Daisuke hummed as she thought it over ' _Missing a part of myself? I wonder?_ '

She soon shook the thought from her head and went to look back at the card game when her phone went off along with Takuya, Erza's and Blake's phones.

"Do you want to start? Start what?" Erza read out from her phone.

"Hey! I got that as well," Takuya said as he held up his phone.

"Should we?" Daisuke asked as her thumb hovered over the buttons of her phone, she had a strange urge to press 'Yes' for some reason.

"It could be one of those free try out games I've heard about," Erza said as she looked over at Blake who just shrugged saying "I'm not getting a bad feeling from it like I would with a hacker virus,"

Takuya nods saying "Well, I'm pressing yes I'm also gonna get a better score than you guys!" he challenged making Blake smirk saying "As if!"

"Well that settles it," Daisuke said as together they all pressed 'yes' on their phones.

Unknown to the four children all over the city many people were getting the very same message as they were or that this would be the start of a big adventure.

" _Daisuke Motomiya, Erza Damon, Takuya Kanbara, Blake Morgan,_ " An unknown female voice spoke making the group jump in surprise.

" _It's time to decided your futures children,_ " The woman said again as Takuya and Blake stood up.

"Who is this?" Blake asked as he narrowed his eyes at his phone.

" _Your destiny is calling, take the 5:45 outbound train,_ " The woman said as Daisuke gasps checking the time.

"We gotta move!" She yelled as she quickly grabbed Erza's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Whoa! Daisuke!" Erza yelled as she was pulled along, Blake quickly grabbed his backpack and the cards just in case before following his friends.

Takuya was right behind them as they ran, Daisuke who was at the front made it to the road between the houses and saw a truck coming.

"Truck!" She yelled making everyone stop, Takuya ran over since he had to pause to give a kid his ball back.

"That was a close one!" Erza said as the truck went past them, Takuya nods as he checked the time.

"Ah! Run!" He yelled running ahead of the group making them run after him this time.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **ON THE TRAIN**

"I can't believe we made it," Takuya said as he sat panting on the train which they had caught just in time.

"Ow, my legs," Daisuke said as she leaned on the train while catching her breath, Erza was leaning on her knees while Blake was rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

Daisuke after catching her breath took the time to look around the train, she could see other kids both older and younger on the train. But it was a group in the next section of the train that got her attention, in the cart was a group of 4 children one boy had black hair and had a baseball cap on from what she could see.

He was talking to a girl who had brown hair reaching her shoulders and forests green eyes she also had a rose clip in her hair and wore a green T-shirt with brown jeans and dark green trainers with a brown unzipped hoodie, she was standing next to a boy around Erza's age who had short dark brown hair and light blue eyes he on a brown top with blue jeans and white and black trainers? It was hard to see. The last girl was around Daisuke's age and had long red hair and brown eyes she wore a red T-shirt with a denim jacket and grey jeans with red trainers.

Daisuke blinked a few times at the group, why did she get the feeling she would see them sometime soon?

She was shaken from her thoughts as Takuya yelled making more than a few people jump.

"Can it!" A not too happy Erza yelled as her fist met Takuya's hard skull.

"Ow!" Takuya yelled while gripping his head for a new reason.

"We got a new message Daisuke," Blake said as he showed his friend, Oh now they had to get the 6 O'clock train!

"Got it! I know where that is," Daisuke said as the train came to a stop.

"Lead the way cousin!" Takuya said as the doors open, Daisuke grins as she grabbed Erza and Takuya's hands before dragging them off the train with Blake close behind.

The little group moved through the crowd as Daisuke spotted the elevator they needed.

"Over there!" Daisuke yelled as she pulled Takuya and Erza into a run towards the elevator.

"Right behind you!" Blake yelled as he followed close behind.

"Hold the elevator please!" Daisuke yelled as she saw a boy wearing a blue and yellow bandana in the elevator, the boy must have heard her because he paused in closing the elevator.

"Thank you!" Daisuke yelled as she entered the elevator with her cousin and friends, Blake gave the boy a nod as Erza leans on her knees panting.

Takuya leans on the elevator as he held his phone, the boy just watched them before pressing a button making the doors close.

"You're welcome," He said to Daisuke making her nod as she caught her breath.

"I'm glad we made it," She said as Blake nods saying "With minutes to spare,"

"Hey? Did you get a message too?" Takuya asked when he took note of the boy's phone. This made the boy look away as Erza said "Of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't be here,"

"I kinda guessed that I just wanted to make sure," Takuya said while gaining an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Burned," Blake whispered to Daisuke making her giggle a bit as the boy in the bandana who had overheard them smirked in hidden amusement.

Takuya then stood up and looked out of the elevator as it passed many floors at an insane speed.

Takuya said "Man! My destiny is really starting to bite!"

A few seconds later the elevator touched down making Takuya land on his head somehow which made Erza ask "You okay knucklehead?"

"I'm fine!" Takuya said as he stood up while the elevator doors open letting the group out.

Daisuke exited the elevator to look around the area that was full of trains and children running around, her phone then buzzed catching her attention.

"It's up to you now, which one will you choose?" The unknown woman said.

"Oh man," Erza said as she looked at all the trains. Blake just gulps as he held his backpack tightly.

Daisuke jumps as the bandana boy ran past her most likely to get on a train, checking the time she yelled: "We gotta hurry!"

She turned and grabbed Erza and Blakes hands before dragging them towards the train closest to the elevator yelling "Come on Takuya!"

She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to the train like it was important to her so she followed her heart and instincts.

"Hold up! Wait for me!" Takuya yelled as he ran after his cousin and friends.

Daisuke pushed her way through the crowd and arrived at the train just in time as a bell rang out, Daisuke quickly pushed Erza and Blake into the last cart as the door closed while she jumped on the back railing platform of the train as it started to move.

"Daisuke!" Takuya yelled making the young girl look over to see her cousin running after the train.

"Grab my hand!" Daisuke yelled holding out her hand as the end of the platform got closer.

Takuya grunts as he gained a burst of speed and managed to grab both the railing and Daisuke's hand and pull himself on just as the platform ended.

"Thanks!" Takuya said as he caught his breath, Daisuke nods when she noticed the boy from the elevator on the train next to them he was watching them.

Out of politeness, Daisuke gave the boy a small smile and wave this seemed to catch him off guard, he raised an eyebrow at her before giving her a nod back as a tunnel soon blocked Daisuke's vision.

"I wonder where we're going?" Daisuke asked as she watched the platform get smaller and smaller.

"I don't know but we're gonna get there in a hurry," Takuya said as he put his phone in his pocket.

The two then went into the cart as Blake was checking his backpack over while Erza was cracking her knuckles a habit of hers, she then spotted them.

"Glad you made it," She said with a smirk as Blake rummaged around in his bag for something.

"I guess I left it at home," Blake said as he closed his bag and put it back on his back.

"What at home?" Takuya asked as he walked over to stand by Erza.

"My new laptop I wanted to show you, I guess in my rush to meet Erza and Daisuke I forgot it," Blake said as he shrugged before saying "That what I get for going to bed late,"

"Too bad, I wanted to see it," Erza said as she watched her friend pull out a bag of mini Chupa Chups and take out a Strawberry flavored one.

"Can I have one?" Daisuke asked making Blake nod asking "Which one?"

"Um, an apple one please," Daisuke said as Blake took an apple flavored lollipop and handed it to her.

"Let's see if anyone else is on the train," Takuya said as Erza nods in agreement.

"Better than standing around," Daisuke said as she placed her lollipop in her mouth as Blake put his Chupa Chups back in his backpack.

Blake nods as he placed his bag back on his back saying "Let's go"

Takuya nods as he went to the other side of the train cart and lead them through the other carts, they were all empty.

"What if this is a ghost train?" Erza asked as she looked around.

"I hope not," Blake said he disliked ghosts.

Daisuke just looked around uneasy, something felt off to her.

Takuya then stopped as he entered one of the carts, this made Daisuke stop and in turn, it made Blake stop and made Erza bump into his back making her growl.

"uh, you here because of the phone thing?" Takuya asked letting his friends know that he had found someone.

"You found someone?" Erza asked as she walked out from behind Takuya with Blake and Daisuke.

The youngest girl looked over and saw three other occupants, one boy, and two girls.

The first girl looked to be 11-years-old had blonde hair and blue eyes, she had on a lavender cap with two points that resembled cat ears. She had on a white and blue striped T-shirt with a sleeveless lavender jacket over it, she also had a mid-thigh length lavender skirt with knee-length purple socks and white and lavender shoes.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, he had on a yellow and blue jumpsuit with a yellow shirt under it and yellow and blue shoes. He was also eating a chocolate bar, he seemed to be older around 12 if Daisuke took a guess.

The last girl was around 9-years-old and had brown hair with green eyes, she had on an Ice blue baseball cap with dark blue rim and she had on a light blue jumper with a dark blue polo neck under it. She had on brown knee-length pants with white and blue shoes with white socks.

The three nod as the blonde girl said:"With them here that makes 7 of us, I wonder if that means special?"

"Something special? Why did you guys get on this train? I mean was it the message?" Takuya asked as he went to stand in front of the jumpsuit boy.

"Hey, kid, this train is the closest to the elevator, okay, now look just leave me alone," The boy said making Erza roll her eyes.

Takuya sighs saying "Geez, sorry"

The boy shrugs saying "I'm just nerves," Takuya nods accepting it, he was a little nerves as well.

"But there must be a particular reason why you picked this train, right?" Takuya asked addressing the blonde haired girl.

She giggled saying "Unlike him, it was closest to the elevator,"

' _The same thing!_ ' was the shared thoughts of the cousins.

The boy then smirked as he whispered to Takuya saying "Watch this,"

He then said to the blonde girl "Hey honey, you want some chocolate?"

He then stood up moving Takuya to the side saying "So, my names JP, what's yours?"

The girl smiles saying "I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you,"

Takuya smiled saying "And I'm Takuya, hi there and these are my friends and cousin,"

"I'm Daisuke, Takuya's cousin," Daisuke said with a small wave as she moved to stand by him.

"I'm Erza," Erza said with arms crossed as she stood near the side door.

"I'm Blake," Blake said with a small smile before putting his lollipop back in his mouth as he looked at his phone.

"I-I'm," A shy voice said getting everyone attention.

Daisuke looked over at the other girl on the train who was playing with her shirt, she blushed a bit saying "I'm Teresa,"

"Hello Teresa, hey why did you choose this train?" Takuya asked as he went over to the shy girl.

"Um, I didn't actually choose this one, I got separated from my friends during the mad rush to get on a train I ended up getting pushed onto this one," Teresa said a little sad.

JP frowns before trying to cheer up the girl saying "Hey, don't worry I'm sure you'll meet up with your friends wherever we're going,"

Teresa looks up with a small smile and nod saying "I guess so, I'm just a little upset that I lost my necklace back at the platform it was a gift from my brother,"

Erza gave a small smile saying "Hey when we get back I'll help you find it,"

"Really?" Teresa asked a she looked over to Erza who nods.

Teresa smiles in thanks before jumping as the train started to shake.

"Whats going on?!" Daisuke asked as she tried to keep her balance.

"WHOOO! WHOOOO!" A loud noise was heard as the lights went out.

The train then shook knocking everyone down, Takuya grunts as he hit the back door of the cart not seeing an armored figure faze over his form before vanishing. He glanced at the others and saw something faze over everyone.

For Teresa it was a woman in an ice-themed clothing with armor that gave her a Viking feel almost, it soon faded away as she lay on her front.

For JP it was a feline of some kind with an electric/ninja theme to him, it too faded as he lay on his side.

For Zoe, it was a winged woman in lavender, it faded away as she held on to the seats.

For Daisuke, it was a warrior looking angel that also faded away as she held onto the seat next to Zoe.

For Erza, it was a warrior looking woman with some mean looking armor, it faded as she held onto Teresa.

For Blake, it was a mean looking humanoid dinosaur in armor with blades on his arms, it faded as he lay on his back.

' _What the?!_ ' Takuya thought before covering his eyes as a bright light filled the train.

If anyone were to open their eyes at that moment they would have seen something strange, as the light filled the train 7 different colored orbs flew from the light and over to the children.

The fire red orb flew into Takuya's chest as unseen by Takuya a strange symbol glowed to life on his right shoulder.

The ice blue orb flew into Teresa's chest making a symbol form on the back of her left wrist.

The lavender grayish orb flew into Zoe's chest making a symbol form on her waist above her belly button.

The electric yellow orb flew into JP's chest making a symbol form on his inner right wrist.

The blood-red orb flew into Erza's chest and made a symbol form on her the right side of her chest under her collarbone.

The plasma blue orb flew into Blake's chest making a symbol form on the left side of his chest under his collarbone.

The last orb being multiple types of colors flew into Daisuke's chest making a symbol form above her heart in the middle of her chest.

When it was over the light died down and let the children look around as their phones glowed before changing form.

Daisuke blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"What just happened?" She asked only to get stunned silence in response.

' _Okay, so I'm not the only one seeing things_ ' She thought before looking out the window and saw a blue sky?

"Where are we now?" Daisuke asked as she gazed outside at the sky.

Where ever they were Daisuke was sure of one thing, they were not in Japan anymore.

* * *

Done!

After a lot of plot making, I have made the first chapter for Frontier the Beginning.

In the next chapter, the children enter the Flame Terminal and meet their first digimon friends!

SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, the gang arrives at Flame Terminal! And two of them gain spirits.

(Also, in the future there will be M/M and F/F pairings in the future, just thought I'd give you lot a heads up!)

A little heads up, my spirit transformations are going to be a little different than the ones in the show.

I do NOT own digimon! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CH 2 **: All Aboard (Part 2)**

 **ON THE TRAIN**

Daisuke sighs as she sat next to Erza while everyone recovered from the event that had just happened a few minutes ago.

Blake himself was trying to figure out what happened only to get a headache from it all, Takuya just stood next to him looking at what was once his phone in confusion.

"Hey, did this happen to everyone's phones?" Takuya asked showing his black and red device.

Zoe nods saying "Yeah, but mine's a different color,"

She showed them her white and lavender device, JP lifted his up to show that his was yellow and dark blue, Teresa's was light blue and white, Erza held her device up to show that it was white and red.

"I wonder how they changed?" Blake asked as he looked at his own blue and orange device.

"Beat's me," Daisuke said as she looked at her white and black device, it reminded her of a yin-yang symbol.

Speaking of symbols, Daisuke looked down at her chest and pulled her top down slightly to show a Yin-yang symbol over her heart.

"I wonder where it came from?" Daisuke asked out load.

"Where what came from?" Takuya asked as he looked over to her cousin.

"I got a yin-yang symbol on my chest, I must have got it after the light show," Daisuke said as she lifted her head up letting the symbol be seen.

"Hey, I got a symbol on my wrist," JP said as he showed his wrist palm up to show a strong symbol that rested just under his palm. (Warrior of thunder symbol)

"Me too, but it's on the back of my wrist," Teresa said as she showed her left hand but with her knuckles facing up to show a symbol just below her hand on her wrist. (Warrior of ice symbol)

"Mine's on my waist," Zoe said as she lifted her shirt up, above her belly button was another symbol. (Warrior of Wind Symbol)

"Found mine!" Takuya said as he pulled his shirt to the side to show his right shoulder where a symbol rested. (Warrior of fire symbol)

"I got one too," Erza said as she lifted her shirt to show the right of her chest under her collarbone where a strange triangle symbol rested.

"Found it," Blake said he showed his own symbol on the left side of his collarbone on his chest, the symbol looked like a sword with something coming off the blade, it reminded Blake of an Atom symbol for some strange reason. (Look at the cover for Blake's symbol, along with the armor the girls H-spirits wear and Blake's H-spirit)

Shaking his head Blake let his shirt go making it cover the marking, how was he gonna explain this to his parents? Speaking of which, how did he get a tattoo in the first place?

While Blake was thinking about his sudden tattoo, Zoe was looking out of the windows.

"Are those...ghosts?" Zoe asked as Daisuke looks only to see flying...marshmallows?

"They look like ghosts," Teresa said as she turned to look out the window.

"Yeah, or marshmallows they go great with chocolate," JP said.

"I was just thinking that," Daisuke said as she stood next to the older boy.

One of the little guys then stuck its face against the glass causing Zoe to lean back a bit, it didn't help that the thing pushed harder making it turn from cute to creepy. Yeah, this made Zoe scream.

On the upside, the little things flew off at her scream.

"You got a pair of lungs on you, Zoe," Erza said as she rubbed her ear.

Erza then noticed Takuya was close to freaking out, "Calm down Takuya, we're in this thing together where ever we are," Erza said.

"I-I guess you're right," Takuya said as he watched the little things fly away.

Blake then looked out the window before saying "I bet that place in front of us is the train station, I like the flame effect it has,"

"Flames?" Daisuke asked before taking a look herself.

"Cool!" She said as she got down from the window and went over to the door.

The train soon stops as Zoe mentioned something about ghosts to which Daisuke giggled, she smiled as Erza moved to stand by her side.

She then heard a click as the door opens to show that on the platform before them was a group of little gray creatures, they had red and yellow eyes with strange paw like...ears?

But before anyone could get a word in they were sent flying out of the train and onto the platform, Daisuke grunts as she landed in Blakes lap while Erza landed on her front with a mumbled curse word that Daisuke thankfully didn't hear.

"That first steps a dousie," A male voice said making Erza push herself up yelling "A little warning could have been nice!?"

Teresa gave a groan saying "I'll say,"

"Was it just me? Or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked.

"Hey, Bub! I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like just like you, although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you very much!" Trailmon said.

' _What did he just call us?_ ' Erza thought with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal you're in the heart of a digimon village," Trailmon explained.

"Digimon village?" Daisuke asked while looking around.

The gray creatures then surrounded them making the group back up until they were all back to back.

"I have enough friends," JP said as he stared at the creatures.

Teresa whimpers as she asked: "A-anyone f-freaking out right now?"

Trailmon then started to back up, "W-Where are you going? A-and how do we get home?" Teresa asked as she glanced at the train.

"If you wanna get home you have to find a spirit or something!" Trailmon said as he backed out of the station.

"What the hell is a spirit!?" Erza yelled after the train while getting up as Takuya helped his cousin up.

"I guess that's it then," Takuya said as everyone got up.

Teresa then sniffed the air asking "Hey, guys? Do you smell burning?"

"Burning?" Daisuke asked as she sniffed the air catching the smell of smoke.

"I can too!" Zoe said as she looked around.

"It's coming from over here!" Teresa said as she ran over to the edge where the tracks were and looked over the edge.

"Careful! Teresa!" Takuya yelled as he and Blake went running over to her.

Only for a green glow to catch everyone's attention, looking over the group saw green flames engulfing apart of the station that glowed blue before collapsing.

"Ahh!" Teresa yelled as she ran onto the track to avoid the flames.

"Teresa!" Blake yelled as he ran over to her, Takuya would have followed him if not for getting tackled by a creature wearing red pants and one who looked like a chicken.

Blake growls as he climbed on the track to reach Teresa if he could reach her he could help her walk back to the platform. By the looks of Teresa didn't like the heat all that much from the amount she was sweating.

"Stay still, I'm coming over Teresa," Blake said as Teresa nods.

When Blake finally reached Teresa he grabbed her hand and went to turn around only to see Takuya running onto the track with two, what he could only guess were digimon while running away from green flames.

"Is that a three-headed dog?!" Teresa yelled as she moved to hold onto Blake's arm.

"Yeah! And he's eating the tracks!" Takuya yelled as the dog ate up this blue stuff that use to be the tracks.

"Takuya!/Blake!/Teresa!" Everyone yelled when the track the group was standing on gave way and send them to the ground under them.

Blake managed to turn so Teresa landed on him while Takuya landed on his front.

"Who is this guy?" Blake asked as he pushed himself

"He's called Cerberumon," The chicken digimon said.

"Great," Blake said as he heard a strange noise, looking he saw both his and Takuya's D-Tectors glow as they sent out two beams at a platform of flames before them.

The flames then vanished to show a pillar of fire and light, Blake quickly got up as his chest stung looking down he gasped. His chest mark was glowing slightly!

' _What is going on!?_ ' Blake thought as he placed a hand over his recent tattoo.

If he had looked at Takuya he would have seen Takuya's own tattoo glow red.

"What the?" Teresa asked confused at the light show.

"It's the spirits," The chicken digimon said as he stood up.

"The spirits of flame and energy," He said as Blake got a good look at the spirits.

One looked to be an armored man in red armor with horns and blonde hair, while the other was a kneeling lizard-like man in armor and sharp claws.

A loud thump made Blake turn around to see Cerberumon before them.

"Takuya! We got company!" Blake said as he moved to stand in front of Teresa.

"Out of my way humans! I have spirits to destroy!" Cerberumon yelled as he charged at them.

"Make us!" Blake yelled as he and Takuya picked up a pair of pipes.

"This sure rates high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya yelled as he tried to block Cerberumon from biting him with his pipe while Blake used his own to hit Cerberumon on the head.

This had no effect as the dog simply knocked them aside, too bad Takuya decided to grab his tail while Blake grabbed his leg.

"Oh man!" Takuya yelled as both he and Blake were dragged into the pillar of fire and light.

Inside the light Cerberumon growls as he now stood before the spirits.

"Get out of my way humans! Or suffer my wrath!" The dog yelled.

"No!" They both yelled as for some reason Cerberumon caught on fire.

"I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds," Takuya said to Blake who nods in agreement.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about it," Blake said as he took note of the flames burning the dog digimon along with what appeared to be sparks of electric.

Cerberumon kept yelling as he tried to shake the flames off of him.

"Arughhh! The spirit's power!" He yelled before jumping out of the pillar.

"How are we not burning?" Takuya asked before looking at the spirit before him, the one of red armor.

Blake said "I don't know", only to lock his eyes onto the lizard-like armored spirit.

At that moment the two boys went into a small daze as they felt a sense of warmth fill them, unseen by the two their tattoos glowed brightly.

Blake then growls as both he and Takuya yell "SPIRIT!"

They moved catching their D-Tectors before pointing them at the spirits, the screen glows as the scanners shot out a beam that sucked the spirits into their D-Tectors.

"It is time," A female voice said as symbols appeared on the screens.

"Ahhhhhh!" The two boys yell as they were encased in data, with Takuya's data getting encased in flames while Blakes was blueish energy.

 **INSIDE TAKUYA'S DATA COCOON.**

Takuya smirks as he held up his hand making a ring of data form around it, he then moved his arms in front of him before slamming the scanner of his D-Tector on the ring.

"Execute! Spirit! Evolution!" Takuya yelled as he threw his D-Tector to the side making the data ring fly out and around his body burning his clothes off.

Behind Takuya, the totem of the spirit of fire moved as it sent out flames that shot towards Takuya.

Data covered Takuya's body as it grew in size to that of an adult body, fire wraps around his chest and arms creating armor while his hair grew out and turned blonde. The fire then wraps around his legs and hips before connecting with his upper body armor creating the rest of his armor, the flames then vanish as Takuya moved jumping down onto a platform and send out a punch of fire.

"Agunimon!" Takuya yelled as he became a digimon.

 **INSIDE BLAKE'S DATA COCOON.**

Blake smirks as he threw his D-Tector into the air while holding up his left hand as a data ring formed, he then caught his D-Tector as it came down and quickly slammed the scanner part on his data ring.

"Execute! Spirit! Evolution!" Blake yelled as he threw his arms to the sides, this made the data ring move and wrap around his body as his clothing came off.

Behind Blake, the totem of the spirit of energy glows as it sent out beams of blue energy towards Blake.

Data covers Blakes body and made it grow and change until it was lizard-like yet still human shaped, energy wrapped around his chest and hips creating armor as it then moved to his legs and arms creating armor that looked like it could take a beating. His arms then got covered again creating dangerous looking arm gauntlets with huge blades on them, Blake then moves as the energy around him vanished.

He landed on the platform below him in a knelt position before standing up with a loud roar yelling "WargraymonX!"

 **OUTSIDE THE DATA COCOONS.**

Teresa gasped in awe as she watched the pillar vanish to show the two new what she could only guess were warriors, they looked like it from their armor.

"What is this? Humans turning into digimon?!" Cerberumon yelled as the chicken digimon beside Teresa pulled out a book from its waistband.

"What did they turn into it?" Teresa asked as the chicken looked through his book.

"Well, let me see, big a red, likes flames, not Santa Claus, huge claws, Oh! Agunimon! And the second is WargreymonX! Oh my! I mean! Oh! my!" The chicken yelled as Agumon got rid of the pillar around them.

"No matter who you are! You'll lose!" Cerberumon yelled as he got up and charged up his attack Emerald blaze.

Agunimon saw this coming and cartwheeled out of the way while WargreymonX jumped up and to the side taking to the air with ease.

Wargreymon watched as Agunimon picked up the two digimon and Teresa before jumping up to the station above them, Cerberumon went to follow him only to get kicked into the ground by WargreymonX.

Up there Daisuke watched as Agunimon landed and placed Teresa and the two digimon on the ground before backflipping off the platform and down to help WargreymonX fight the three-headed dog.

"Awesome!" Erza yelled while Daisuke nods in agreement.

"You got that right!" JP said while Zoe said "Molto cool!" (I don't know Italian, so I'm not doing most of the Italian words she speaks! I'll try but don't hold your breath)

Down below WarGreymonX grunts as he avoided another blast of green flames saying "You're getting annoying!"

"Need a hand?" Agunimon asked as Cerberumon growls yelling "Portals of Darkness!"

With that many black portals opened up making Agunimon fall into one before WargreymonX could help him out Cerberumon jumped in after him.

The portals close leaving the warrior of energy up in the air with tense muscles, after a few minutes he grins as a tunnel of fire erupted from the ground.

"My turn! Great Tornado!" WargreymonX yelled as he slammed his arms together and spun fast before shooting at the fire tornado.

This made the flames vanish as WargreymonX tore into Cerberumon's side before moving past him and coming to a stop while flying in the air.

"A human child defeated me?! Noooo!" The dog digimon yelled as his body turned back before a ring of data formed around him.

"Now to take the fractal code," Agunimon said as he pulled out his D-Tector and pressed a button making the scanner glow.

Agunimon then scanned the ring that was around Cerberumon making it get scanned into his D-Tector, while that happened Cerberumon turned into an egg.

WargreymonX watched as the egg flew off while Agunimon landed on the ground on his hands and knees panting, the warrior of energy flew down and landed next to him.

Data then wrapped around Agunimon before vanishing to show Takuya looking very tired as he got his breath back.

"Wow, that's tiring," Takuya said.

He then looked at his D-Tector asking "But what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?"

" _You are DigiDestined,_ " A female voice said from the D-Tector.

"I'm what now?" Takuya asked while wondering if he was losing his mind for talking to his D-Tector.

" _DigiDestined, chosen for great things, but don't be frightened the one who chose you is you_ ," The voice said.

"I chose myself?" Takuya asked himself.

He then sighs as he said "I guess this means we're not going home,"

WargreymonX huffs as he looked up towards the tracks were he saw a Trailmon arriving, he narrowed his eyes at it.

Why did he get the feeling that things would only get more difficult from here?

* * *

Done!

Sorry if it feels rushed, I wanted to get this chapter done and out of the way.

In the next chapter, Daisuke and her new friend Koji get their spirits!

Until then SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
